someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleep Cycle
I awoke very late in the night to the sound of my own screams. I didn't know why I was screaming, but I had most likely had a nightmare. I seemed to have nightmares very often these days. My throat and my mouth were both as dry as a desert, probably because of me screaming. I got up out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some water. I didn't know why, but I seemed to have a sudden burst of energy. I got to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. I walked over to the sink and turned the tap on. Instead of water spewing out, there was some sort of thick black tar dripping out. It dripped into my glass, and I didn't even stop it from doing so. I waited until it completely filled the glass. It didn't look like something any human should ever consider consuming, but I went ahead and guzzled it all down. It was.. warm, and it tasted just like water. But it tasted better than water. Once more I filled my glass and drank it all. I couldn't even begin to describe what it started to taste like, but it was good, and I wanted more. One more glass, than another, and another. I went for one more glass-full, but nothing came out this time. I tried turning the tap on and off repeatedly, but nothing happened. I waited five minutes and then turned the tap on again. This time water was coming out. I realized how damn thirsty I still was, so I filled up a glass and drank it all with no problem. But there was a problem. My throat began to close up and my breathing was stopped almost instantly. I fell to the ground trying to squeeze in a single breath. I couldn't breathe. I was lying on the ground choking to death, nobody around to help me. I thought that this was the end for me. Suddenly, my throat had cleared. I could breathe again. I took a couple deep breaths and steadied myself. I stood up and leaned against the counter trying to regain my balance. Turning around to head back to my room I was greeted by someone standing in my path. I couldn't make out any features, everything was just black. I stared at it, and it stared back at me. As if to make a friendly gesture, it extended its arm out and opened his hand. I walked over to the specter and took his hand. What happened next, I have no recollection of. I awoke very late in the night to the sound of my own screams. I didn't know why I was screaming, but I had most likely had a nightmare. I seemed to have nightmares very often these days. My throat and mouth were both as dry as a desert, probably because of me screaming. I got up out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some water. I got to the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. I walked over to the tap and turned it on. A steady stream of cold water poured out. I put my glass under it and filled it up. Drinking every last bit of liquid, I put my glass neatly in the sink and walked back to my room. I opened up my laptop and went onto Google Chrome. I tried to go onto YouTube, but it said that I hadn't any internet connection. Not caring one bit, I walked out of my room and went downstairs to reset the Wifi, turning all the lights on as I went. I grabbed a stepladder and climbed it so I could reach the Wifi box up on the high shelf it sat on. I reached it and pressed the reset button. All the lights downstairs suddenly went out. I didn't even care, I watched on the box for the network symbol to show up. Once it showed up, I climbed down the step ladder and walked over to the stairs. I was stopped in my tracks when I felt something tap my shoulder. I looked back and saw some sort of specter standing there. I couldn't make out any details as it was much too dark. As if to make a friendly gesture, it extended it's arm and opened hand out. I wasn't about to reach out and grab it's hand, but it felt like something was compelling me to do so. I reached out and grabbed the specter's hand. What happened next, I have no recollection of. I decided that it was time to stop working on my new game, as I had already made great progress on it, plus it was getting late. I had already thought of a title: "Sleep Cycle". And I had also made two events to play through. I saved my progress and turned off my computer. I quickly changed into some shorts, then got into bed. I hadn't realized how tired I really was. After about fifteen minutes I was out like a light. I awoke very late in the night to the sound of my own screams. I didn't know why I was screaming, but I had most likely had a nightmare. I seemed to have nightmares very often these days. My throat and mouth were both as dry as a desert, probably because of me screaming. I suddenly thought that this whole scenario seemed to be familiar with me... but I had no recollection of anything... ~KingoftheUnderground669 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Mindfuck